Not So Charming
by LaurenRiverSister
Summary: Daring Charming isn't as dumb or charming as we thought he was. This was all just part of his evil scheme. Dark!Daring. One-shot.


**I have no idea where this came from, but I like the idea of this dark turn...**

Everyone thinks I'm a hero for damsels in distress, a handsome Prince Charming, and maybe some may think I have too big of an ego. But this is all a cover, and I have fooled everyone; my parents, Darling, Dexter, Apple, Rosabella, and all of Ever After. The Evil Queen and the Dark Fairy must be jealous of my ingenious plan.

I pretend to be stuck-up, arrogant, flirty, and narrow-minded. I try too hard to look charming. As I said, this is all a cover. My brother and sister get annoyed with this personality, and I know that as clever as they are, they don't suspect a thing.

My ambition is to be king of Ever After. When I was young, things seemed impossible because the Charmings were only a minor kingdom. But then I was betrothed to Apple White, and we all know that the Whites are the great rulers of the land. Things were turning in my favor. Apple easily fell for my cover, and I am tempted to laugh in her face for thinking I could be like that.

At Ever After High, I feared that Raven Queen may see who I truly am. Being the daughter of the Evil Queen, surely, she must be able to look out for evil? To be honest, I could admire the Evil Queen's accomplishments, but the flaw was how terribly obvious all of her schemes were. She was surely lucky that Snow White was dumb enough to accept an apple from a stranger without washing it first! Who eats an apple uncleaned? Right, her.

Now, Legacy Day. The day that I would've sealed my destiny and made sure that my plan would succeed, unlike all the villains before. Apple White was ready to sign it, and I had been to. Although, throughout the first and second years at Ever After High, Raven tried to make it clear that she did not want to be evil. I scoffed at that, but deep down, that frightened me. If there was no Evil Queen to poison Apple, then I won't be guaranteed my part of ruling the entire kingdom. My plan would be foiled, and I would be just a Charming.

That day, Raven had refused to sign and tore her page out of the Storybook of Legends. This shocked everyone, and it does include me. This meant that my life goal since I was a young toddler was crushed. It can't succeed now.

When Apple ran to me the next day, she cried in my arms. I remember that she had whispered, " _I need my Happily Ever After. She's making a big mistake._ "

" _Then get your Happily Ever After, because it is mine too,_ " I had told her. Although, my plan in the beginning was to rid of Apple as soon I was named King and make it her ending. Not everyone wants to follow the books exactly, but I planned to follow it until that point.

I supported every attempt to get Raven to turn to the dark side, and I've tried talking to her myself. Nothing worked on her. Nothing. My once flawless plan of the path to take over all of Ever After was now cracking. Oh, why in Ever After did this have to happen to me?

True Hearts Day had nothing against my plan, except it confused me why Dexter would try to help Raven be good. I can't turn him against it, though, but maybe just get him to stop liking her if she goes evil. I never could do anything directly, or it would look suspicious, wouldn't it?

That incident with the Blue Moon Forest Festival proved Raven as even less evil than ever, and now Dexter and Raven landed a date together! I know that one day I would break my brother's heart, as of my true colors, but I can't blow it yet. Oh, this cover and how much it takes to achieve my dreams. I decided that maybe it should be best to just wait. I've waited a long time, I can wait longer.

Thronecoming was an interesting time. I really don't know how to express my thoughts of the events that occurred then. When it was announced that Raven was going to sign, my plan pieced itself back together. It could really work! But when Cedar revealed it was a fake, it... made sense. The story of Snow White didn't go _poof!_ when Raven tore out the page the first time. Now, it really wasn't true. Becoming Thronecoming King wasn't surprising, but now, that dance with Cerise. It didn't mean anything. I wanted to try to look like I may be nicer and less arrogant. This self-conceited personality was starting to bother me.

Then there was the day they found the true Storybook of Legends, and Raven gave everyone free will over their destiny. Now I could forgive Raven for not signing, now that it didn't matter anymore. I should still be with Apple White, just to carry out the original plan, even if Raven isn't a part of it. She was no longer an obstacle in the way to achieve this goal.

The Dragon Games were when the Evil Queen broke free of her mirror prison. This was shocking, but not hexactly positive or negative to my goal. Well, she could help fulfill the original story of Snow White, but then it came to my mind that she also wants to take over Ever After. I'd be a useful ally in that case, but I need to fulfill the dream of conquering the land. Being inside the mirror didn't actually disturb me. I had a lot of time to think about other ways to get what I want, and plot out what I was to do if- once I got it. When I was released, I had to hide back under the personality cover I designed.

Later on, I learned that my kiss didn't work on Apple. This meant that I wouldn't be a superior ruler to the others. This meant that I can't carry out the original plan. Sure, we have freedom over our destiny, but this plan was what I had worked on my whole life. I may have alternative plans, but none of them worked quite as well as the original.

Now, fast forward to the events of when I was turned into a beast. I followed my personality of how the Daring Charming everyone thought they knew would react. To be honest, I liked this new appearance. I was stronger, and could easily fight battles in this form. It's a lot more appealing for a villain. However, at the end, I decided, maybe it would be easier to keep my cover if I were a normal human. Rosabella is a very easy girl to fool into thinking you're on the righteous side. It would be less suspicious if I were less furry.

If I'm the beast of Beauty and the Beast, then I won't be a king of a great kingdom, unlike being the prince of Snow White. But maybe, one day, I can lead a war to take Ever After from the Whites. One day, all the land would be mine.

 **I kind of like this dark headcanon, and it's fun to see what the alternate side of Daring is. This is probably going to stand alone as a one-shot, but I think this could still be possible. Ever After High left us all hanging and never finished. Maybe the true ending isn't so happy...**

 **Anyway, signing out,**

 **~Lauren**


End file.
